Slytherin and Gryffindor
by Miz Smarty Pantz
Summary: Hermione finds out she is adopted, and she's in for some big changes. What happens if her friends can't accept the new her? Will she find friendship in Draco Malfoy? HrDM GWHP


_**Slytherin and Gryffindor**_

**A/N: I'm going to try not to bug you with too many of these Author's Notes. It isn't fair, it distracts you from the story. So, I'll try not to add to many during the story. If my chapters are too short for you, bug off. Because your reviews are pointless and meaningless to me if you don't have anything smart to say on the matter. If you have an idea or something that would add to the plot, feel free to express your opinion with a review. I don't discourage reviews, I love them, actually. They make me happy, except for the flamer ones. Unless you've got something constructive to say, don't say it, please. Nice, encouraging reviews are good. And if I don't get any reviews, well, then, you won't get any story.**

**Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I am manipulating them and torturing them and pleasing them for my own pleasure.

* * *

**

_Slytherin and Griffindor_

_**Chapter One: Big Changes**_

Hermione Granger awoke with a start on that beautiful summer's day.

She brushed her bushy brown hair out of her hazel eyes. Reaching under her pillow, she pulled out the book she had placed under it the night before,_ Hogwarts, A History_. Hermione gasped in surprise as she pulled a note out from on top of the book.

_Hermione-_

_We need to talk. It is very important. Please meet us downstairs after you are showered and dressed. Do not stall, and that means no reading! We love you, honey._

_-The Grangers_

Hermione read, than reread, the note. There was something extremely strange going on here. Why couldn't she read? After all, that was part of her daily summer routine, and her parents knew it. Get up early, read a book, shower, dress, go eat breakfast; she did that every day without fail.

And why had they signed the note, _The Grangers?_ They were her parents, for Merlin's sakes!

They were her parents, right?

She dressed quickly, pulled her bushy hair into a make- shift ponytail, and headed downstairs.

She was stunned to see both of her parents (Who, by the way, are _not _morning people, though, oddly enough, Hermione was) sitting at the kitchen table with two very pretty young adults she didn't recognize.

The young woman was absolutely perfect. In Hermione's opinion, she would have been a great fashion model. She had a tan complexion, with long, slender legs and arms. Her jet black hair reached down to her mid back. It was stick strait. And her eyes! They were the deepest blue Hermione had ever seen. They were beautiful.

The man sitting next to her was tall and skinny, compared to the woman, he was a giant, considering she was just over five feet. His eyes were a pale grey, but they could easily have been mistaken for blue. His hair was also jet black, only his was curly, as to the woman's strait crop.

"Hermione," her mother (Mrs Granger) said in a shaky voice, "I'd like for you to meet your parents, Raven and Lance Venal."

Hermione was stunned. This couldn't be true. It absolutely **couldn't **be true! She looked back at the woman, Raven. She couldn't be older that thirty five.

"What?" asked Hermione, her voice shaking slightly.

"Hello, Baby Girl," whispered Raven quietly, before turning to sob into Lance's shoulders. "She's so beautiful!"

"'Mione, Raven got pregnant with you when she was only sixteen. Her parents disapproved, and threatened to give you away as soon as you were born. Technically, they would have had the right to, since she was only a minor," Mrs Granger told her.

"So I ran away," Raven said, bitterly. "My parents didn't like Lance, because he was a Gryffinor. They were furious when he got me pregnant. I gave you away to protect you. Only God knows what they would have done to you. They were death eaters, Hermione."

Hermione fell into a chair. She was having a hard time comprehending all of this.

"When Harry killed Voldemort last summer, your grandparents were killed. We knew you'd finally be safe with us. So, we came out of hiding," Lance spoke for the first time. His deep voice sent a happy shiver up Hermione's spine.

"We finalized our guardian rights last night. You can come home with us today."

Hermione couldn't help it. She said the first thing that came into her head. "How come I don't look like you?"

To her surprise, Raven started laughing. "Oh, but you do! Haven't you ever heard of a concealment charm?"

"Of course!" Hermione breathed, "Perfect!"

"Yes, that was your father's brilliance. And after Dumbledore concealed you so well, made you look like the Grangers, we let you go," said Raven.

"Do I really look like you?" asked Hermione. She looked down at her body. She was slightly pudgy, a hundred forty pounds. She was constantly feeling terrible about her weight. And she was also really tall. It was embarrassing, but she had already caught up with Ron.

"Yes. Would you like to see?" asked Raven.

Hermione nodded her head.

"Revealio!" shouted Lance.

Hermione felt a tingling sensation. It started at her feet, and made it's way up. She immediately closed her eyes. The tingling continued for about seven more minutes, rising it's way up her body. She heard her parents, both sets, gasping.

When she opened her eyes, she ran to her bathroom. It had a full length mirror in it. She gasped, and almost fainted, right then and there.

She couldn't even recognize herself.

To start with, she had shrunk at least a foot. She had been going on six feet, now she seemed to be going on five! Her weight was virtually gone. She got on her scale, and smiled when it said "87 pounds" to her. She had _never even dreamed _she would weigh ninety pounds when she was sixteen.

Her bushy brown hair had turned jet black. It now reached down to her waist, and it had a really pretty permanent wave.

Her face, which had once been rounded and short was now thin and long. Her eyes were huge, and they were a magnificent light blue, the same as Albus Dumbledore's. Her mouth had shrunk a considerable amount, which she would be sure Harry and Ron would be glad of.

Her skin was about three shades tanner then it had been five minutes ago, and her limbs were tiny. She could see her ribs. Her bra was way too big, but that was fine by Hermione!

Her eyelashes had grown out longer and thicker, accenting her new blue eyes perfectly.

She went back to the kitchen. Her parents stared at her, lovingly and admiringly. She was even pretty than Raven.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Raven.

Hermione's first instinct was to be sad, but she looked back down at herself.

"Holy shit."

"**_I'm BEAUTIFUL!"

* * *

_**

_**A/N: I know, I know, not to long, but I like it that way. Please review, flames are all right, but remember, constructive criticism.**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**-Christine**_


End file.
